fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: The Galactic Corps
Kirby: The Galactic Corps is a Action/Platformer released exclusively for the NX in ??/??/??. Gameplay TBA Plot 4 months after the events of Kirby: Planet Roboto, Kirby was sitting under a tree and eating an apple. However, the tree behind him suddenly exploded launching Kirby onto his face. Looking up, he saw the person who shot it was none other then Marx, who was thought to be dead. Luckily Kirby was saved by a Waddle Dee with a mustache and was brought to a giant ship that was cruising along Dreamland. The Waddle Dee's name was Commander Dee. He ran a company bent on ridding the universe of villains called the Galactic Corps. He then explains that past enemies of Kirby have somehow returned and are causing chaos throughout the Universe. Kirby decides to become a temporary member of The GC, and sets out to destroy whatever is causing the bad guys returning once and for all. As Kirby continues his quest, he runs into (and defeats) many of his past foes. These include in order: Yin-Yarn, Drawcia, Queen Sectonia, Dark Meta Knigh and Dark Dedede, and finally Marx. Along the way he also had a few run-ins with the Squeak Squad. After defeating all the bad guys in each world, Kirby hands them in to The Galactic Corps. Right after Kirby did the deed though, a huge explosion was heard. It came from the Galactic Prision, which held the villians Kirby had just caught. The Pink Puffball heads over and finds out who was behind everything: President Haltmann posesed by some Dark Matter. Turns out, after being destroyed, he was brought back via the Dark Matter that was nearby. His new goal: kill Kirby. Dispite his efforts, Kirby defeats and destroys the Dark Matter inside Haltmann. Seeing no way out of this, Haltmann decides to hand himself in. Finally, him and the rest of the baddies are now behind bars. Kirby heads out to leave, but Commander Dee stops him and asks if he wanted to become a permenent member. The Hero of Deramland accepts. Characters Levels World 1: Krispy Fields *Level 1: Green Hills *Level 2: Rapid Caves *Level 3: Above the ground *Level 4: Seaside swim *Level 5: Sweet Land *Boss: Yin-Yarn World 2: Ice Cream Mountains TBA World 3: Raisin Volcano TBA World 4: Banana Seas TBA World 5: Yogurt Casino TBA World 6: The Prison TBA Copy Abilities Kirby beam.png|Beam KTD Sword artwork.png|Sword FireKirby.png|Fire Ice Kirby RTDL.png|Ice KTD Hammer.png|Hammer SparkKirbyKA3D.png|Spark FighterKirby.png|Fighter KTD Wheel.png|Wheel Archer Kirby.png|Archer BellKirby.png|Bell SuplexKirbyKA3D2.png|Suplex WingKirby2KA3D.png|Wings/Feather Ability Star Laser.png|Laser Kirbyrocket.png|Rocket ClayKirby.png|Clay YarnKirby.png|Yarn WhipKIRBY.png|Whip Ability Star Jet KPR.png|Jet Circus Kirby.png|Circus UFO Kirby KDL3D.png|U.F.O Enemies TBA Bosses Mid-Bosses Bosses Sub-games The Knight and The King The Knight and The King is pretty much Hard Mode due to enemies taking more hits, tougher bosses, and more. The big differance, however, is that you play as King Dedede and Meta Knight trying to get revenge on Haltmann for the events of Roboto. The Final Boss is also differant: now it is infamous villain, Nightmare. From Helpers to Hero's 2 From Helpers to Hero's 2 is a Boss Rush where you get to play as Kirby's helpers and some Mid-Bosses. There is also a new Final Boss, Wham Bam. A larger version, From Helpers to Hero's 2 XL, was later released on the Nintendo E-Shop as it's own game at $2.99. Boss Rush In Boss Rush, you must fight all the bosses in the game (exept Nightmare) with limited Health items. There is a boss exclusive to this mode, 02. Waddle Dee's Tower Defense In Waddle Dee's Tower Defense, you defend the tower from enemies and bosses by using "turrets" (other types of Waddle Dee's, Waddle Doo's, and others). A larger version, Waddle Dee's Tower Defense XL, was later released on the Nintendo E-Shop as it's own game for $2.99. Trivia *Nintendo has confermed that this is the first in a trilogy of Kirby games called the "Galactic Trilogy". The next two will be called Kirby: The Galactic Officer and Kirby: The Galactic Hero. **There are also plans for a game with all three bundled into it, called "The Galactic Saga". *Each of the worlds first letters (besides from The Prison) spells out Kirby. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-12-30 at 10.53.20 AM.png|Gameplay of Kirby in Level 1 Screen Shot 2016-12-30 at 11.03.20 AM.png|Gameplay of Kirby fighting Drawcia Category:Kirby Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:2D Platforming Games